madashellfandomcom-20200213-history
Curiosity Cul-de-Sac
Curiosity Cul-De-Sac Curiosity Cul-De-Sac is a skit, promoted on Shaun Micallef's Mad As Hell as a show which is coming soon to the ABC. It is a comedic parody of Mystery Road, 2017 tv series, while also incorporating elements of Mystery Road, the 2013 film by Ivan Sen, and it's 2016 sequel Goldstone. Every trailer takes place in an office, credited as the NSW Police Film And Television Unit, at a country police station. The characters are an Indigenous detective from the city (Mark Coles-Smith), who wears the same clothes and carries the same sidearm, a silver Beretta P92 and hunting rifle, as Jay Swan from Mystery Road. The Detective has a pump shotgun in one episode. This detective is partnered with "Curly", whose name is Sgt G.Hayman on his nametag. He is played by Stephen Hall (Commisssioner/Senior Sergeant Max Payne). He is a Sergeant who wore a modified Victoria Police two piece uniform, with shoulder patches saying "State Police". He parodies Hugo Weaving as Johnno from the 2013 film, as he also has a hunting rifle and is involved in a gunfight with Detective Mark. Their boss is played by Emily Taheny, whom they refer to as "Chief." She has Superintendent Kim Wilcox written on her nametag and has a bob of red hair, parodying Judy Davis' character from Mystery Road's 2017 tv series. Geoff Kuleshov is played by Tosh Greenslade and is the only character in the police station using their first name. He is a junior traffic controller who was shot in the arm. Later, it was found that he was illegally diverting 50 billion gigalitres of water into his Artesian Wells to recreate Pearl Bay from Seachange. He then deliberately set fire to the Murray Darling riverbed, and was arrested. Roz Hammond appeared in an episode. Francis Greenslade appeared first as Minister for the Arts and then as the town's lord mayor. Vehicles and Uniforms. In the first teaser Detective, and G Hayman drive a Toyota Camry in white with blue tartan. Detective and Curly pulled up in a 2015 Ford Territory to arrest Geoff Kuleshov. A police van can be seen during the search for an earring belonging to Rachael Griffiths. A civilian truck can be seen pulled over on an outback highway in the first teaser, when a body is recovered by coroners. This parodies 2013's Mystery Road. Mark's costume parodies that of Aaron Petersen's on Mystery Road. Curly's costume is a modified pair of Victoria Police Coveralls, whose shoulder patches read, "State Police". He wears a broad brimmed hat with a sheriff's star. Starting with season 4 of Curiosity Cul-De-Sac, Curly now wears a traffic vest which was seen on Channel Ten's series, Rush. Emily Taheny's uniform is the same, except for crowns on her epaulettes and three stripes. Kuleshov has a nondescript traffic controller's uniform which doesn't identify him as a police officer. In the first teaser, two extras carry a body bag away on a hand stretcher. They wear hoodies which say, "Coroner" and these costumes were reused from the sketch, DCI Macdhuhghaiullgh. Due to the State Police being identical to Victoria Police, every other General Duties Constable wears traffic vests which are yellow with stripes of blue tartan and "Police" written from the left shoulder going down. These vests can be seen on the 2008 Channel Ten drama, Rush. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rush_(2008_TV_series) A female constable appeared at the watch house Kuleshov was jailed in, in S04E03 of Curiosity Cul-De-Sac. She was wearing the Tactical Response uniform from the 2008 Channel Ten drama, Rush. [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rush_(2008_TV_series)] This TR uniform was worn by Tosh Greenslade on the joke, "A great lineup, and one of them even robbed the servo down the road.", and "The Pox versus the Gerbils", worn with matching hat. This uniform represents Victoria Police's Critical Incident Response Team, and features a white insignia of a crown in laurel leaves instead of the usual Vic Pol emblem featured on Curiosity Cul-De-Sac. Roz Hammond was costumed as a paramedic in an Ambulance vest also featured on the Channel Ten show. Shootouts There was a shootout in the first teaser for Curiosity Cul-De-Sac. Detective and Curly were shooting over their car, only Curly having been armed with a hunting rifle. They take fire from an unknown attacker before Curly shoots Geoff in the arm. In the second teaser, there is a gunfight where Curly kneels down to tell Detective Mark about catering on the set of Blue Murder before they return fire again. A coffee cup is shot off the car's lightbar. There are only three shootouts in Curiosity Cul-De-Sac, with footage being reused. In the Mystery Road 2013 film, there was a shootout with hunting rifles which left seven gunmen and Johnno dead. There was a shootout with a biker gang in the 2016 film Goldstone. In the 2017 tv series Ernie Dingo's character was shot, however Ryan Kwanten's character of a kangaroo shooter did not return, meaning there wasn't a sniper incident.